Visions (I'm glad for letters)
by Mouse Pocky
Summary: Its a Kiki and Michel fic from 08th MS Team, very sappy and it started out short but I just kept going, Kiki and Michel start writing letters to each other....R


Author notes: Well I needed to write something and I came up with this. Anyway enjoy. This will be short `n sweet (days later) Well maybe more sweet than short...ehehe.  
  
Dear Kiki,  
  
Hi I haven't seen you in awhile! It's been pretty lonely now since I left the 08^th MS Team when the war ended and Bebi broke up with me. Isn't that good way to start off a letter? Well I haven't had much to think about expect what happened to Shiro I tried to piece back my memory before the explosion but I haven't had any luck yet.  
  
While we were searching for him those days I found that watch Shiro used to carry around? Have you seen it? It's a watch with wings on the side with an annoying alarm clock (I used to hear it all the time) and it opens up and has a picture of Aina and her brother in it. I kept that and hope I'll be able to find Shiro and give it back to him. I don't know why there's a hole in the middle of it though.  
  
How have things been going for you? Have you done anything interesting? I hope your village is doing well.  
  
-Michel  
  
Michel hastily folded the piece of paper in an envelope. "Here goes nothing", he muttered under his breath with a somewhat hopeful idea. Okay it was more like a crush in fact. Kiki was a very hyper girl and very sensitive the kind you don't want to make mad as Shiro figured out the hard way.  
  
Kiki wasn't all fun and games as she appeared but mainly had a silent suffering attitude that she would cover up as a very dangerous and quick temper. Now Michel was SURE that he had too much time to himself at that personal musing. Or maybe he just had a thing for girls with two-syllable names...nah.  
  
Kiki grumbled a bit loudly driving her bike down the dusty path. Of course SHE was to perfect "go-getter" for things. If there was one thing she knew it was to keep out of sight when work had to be done or else and besides who didn't like leisurely free time? Her duty of course was to check the mail boxes in town for letters, bills, and the whole nine yards. It usually was a pretty unpleasant trip. Why? Because that's where the "so called" civilization was. You know recycled air, air conditioning, fast food and shopping malls along with the people that had lived in space colonies and the imperfectness of the Earth and the suffering conditions were too much for them.  
  
Kiki didn't know how they knew but the people there would always throw her dirty looks as if to say, "she's one of those people that lives here! Amazing I wonder if she knows that air conditioning is?" Kiki pulled out her key for the mailbox and scowled quickly at the staring people. She thrust the key impatiently in the tiny hole and jammed it around to make it open. As she thought no mail, wait there was something in there a letter for her?  
  
Dear Michel,  
  
Wow it was nice to hear from you! Sorry about Bebi but that's old news. You should drop down and visit us some time it would be nice to see you again. No, I never saw that watch but I've heard about it I seem to clearly remember a touchy argument that the watch was brought into though. I bet Shiro is around some where it's not like that newbie commander of yours to do heroics but when a girl is involved who knows, oh that's awfully pessimistic of me isn't it? I believe that just slipped.  
  
But Shiro had that effect the first time he saw me was when I was swimming err... nude and needless to say I wasn't too happy I even fired my gun at him. Really I didn't aim to really kill him maybe just a hit a foot but God that was fun! The good old days. Not that the war was a good thing I'm sure you'll remember the lovely army rations. I've been bored lately on a day were there is nothing to do sometimes I'll take a day trip to look around for any signs of Shiro and Aina. Where are you living now? Anyway it was nice to hear from you.  
  
-Kiki  
  
Dear Kiki,  
  
I can honestly say I laughed at your letter it's nice to hear some sarcasm once in a while. Me? I'm currently living in Tokyo in an apartment I'm just hanging around working as a school janitor the pay isn't really bad it's not so bad I have to live of ramen but I'm not living lavishly. My apartment is a pretty big mess and my social life is non-existent so as you know I've resorted to letters. After I find some good work or rather a steadier job maybe I'll have more of a life but I can say my army benefits are nice and helpful. It does get very lonely but the night sky reminds me of the 08^th MS Team days some times I'll sit up on the roof and look at it.  
  
Then when I do that I tell myself that someday I will never have to smell cheap cleaning fluid spray again. It's probably not too hard to picture me mopping a school floor...go figure. Anyway with this letter I sent something I know you'll like it's a box of American fancy chocolates they're called truffles I think and they're really good they come four to a gold box with the name Godiva fancily written on it. I can't stay up too late tonight I have floor-waxing duty tomorrow and I'm going to need a good rest. Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
-Michel  
  
Kiki pushed her motorbike to the limit this time on her trip to town. No long did she look or scowl at the people looking at her and she even volunteered to get the mail this week. Quickly she turned the key and took out the package grinning. She tore through the brown paper wrapping off effortlessly reveal a golden box.  
  
/"He sent me chocolates?!"/  
  
Dear Michel,  
  
Thanks for the chocolates, you where right they were very yummy. Floor waxing duty sound fun...umm...yeah I read your letter about five times and it cheered me up I feel for you of course you've never had my cooking, but if you did you'd never eat Ramen again. Wouldn't that be tragic? I wrote back as soon as I opened the mail this week. It's been pretty boring at our village and it's been hot and it makes the houses miserable. Especially the kitchens but I didn't mind. I canned a meal that should last you two suppers it's not anything special but it's better than most of probably what you eat half the time.  
  
You're a janitor that's pretty funny...well I could see you mopping a floor. But what are you going to do have you get sick of washing floors? I think if I lived in Tokyo I would buy a small piece of land and bring seeds of flowers from my village and plant them. Then maybe open up a flower shop I think it would do well don't you? I like it even if it is a silly idea one can always dream. Anyway I heard rumors that Shiro is still alive and with Aina I hope they're safe. Who would have guessed your headstrong commander had a weakness? Now there's a nice way of putting love-weakness but I bet the girls in Tokyo are rushing up to you (wink, wink) well have a good week until next time I see a letter from you!  
  
-Kiki  
  
Dear Kiki,  
  
Wow that's about the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. The food was great and I'm glad you liked the chocolate! Since I'm habitually sending you something now I sent in the envelope a couple of morning glory seeds. They're very pretty and take to growing almost anywhere my mother used to grow them, well before she died. The flowers vine around anything they can get to though so be forewarned. I think you'll like them. That flower business in Tokyo sounds like a good idea for something that you might do.  
  
What will I do? I really haven't thought about that I mean I've never been big on getting out of my humdrum way of working mainly I'm content of living moderately comfortable but I think the Earth is much better than the space colonies. I didn't stay in the army after the war I left to Tokyo I wasn't bent on staying out there much longer with a clean up crew I guess it was because Shiro wasn't there. I'm not very able bodied though, not good at sports, I'm clumsy and a bit meek (let's just say I wouldn't be your number one person to count on in a bar brawl) but you can laugh if you like, I like to paint scenery (with water color or colored pencils) I have a lot of spare time so I taught myself some art techniques I'm not the next Mona Lisa painter of anything but I think it's good enough and well it's relaxing.  
  
I have a bit of a talent for capturing details others miss but maybe it's good to be like that, I dunno it works for me. I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
-Michel  
  
Michel finished signing his name how pleasant it was to receive good mail other than junk. He didn't know why he put the details about painting in there but I just kind of slipped out of this pen he could share openly his feelings for once.  
  
Dear Michel,  
  
Art? I never would have guess you'll have to send me a picture I'd enjoy that very much maybe you'd even sign it for me so that one day when you're famous I've have one of your original works. I planted the morning glories the day that came and little green sprouts are just coming up I bet they'll be lovely I can see you and your mother were very close. You didn't say anything about the girls in your life, come on I want the juicy details Mr. Artist! I'd like to hear what your apartment looks like as well...not wait, don't tell me you rarely leave your apartment. Yup I can see your face now and I'm pretty far away. I see a messy apartment, unwashed pans and a cabinet full of paper plates and wooden chopsticks and a hamper-heaping full with unwashed clothes in a small living room/kitchen with an even tinier bathroom. Oh that was fun let me know how right I am.  
  
About what I'm going to send you this time you'll see...but it's not in the letter. I'm evil like that with surprises aren't I? I heard Tokyo was the best place for karaoke and it sounds fun I like music (Well aren't we artfully tasteful?) that shouldn't be too shocking for you because I do tend to chat quite a bit and it's only natural that I like to sing. I have wood whittled flute too I play on occasion when I want to hear music or play along with my headphones (most of the time I'm singing though) I'm jealous of the Tokyo musical though they sound awesome.  
  
-Kiki  
  
Dear Kiki,  
  
A surprise? Something like that coming from you worries me. I...umm...can't wait...yeah. Well as you asked I sent you a painting it's of the park near my apartment (which you described nicely) Girls in my life? Zip. Nadda. Nothing. Zilch. You happy now? The only female I usually talk to would be you. I didn't shock me much when I heard you sang I think you would be good at it. Are you disappointed? Right now I'm sitting at my kitchen table writing to you while I'm boiling rice and baking chicken and broccoli to go in it. It's somewhat of a nicer types of food I eat.  
  
Nothing like your cooking of course. The musicals in Tokyo have good reviews I have two tickets to the Phantom of the Opera that was pretty good. But what was more interesting was how I got them. I was working the later shift and I found them next to my mop when I went to pick the dirty thing up. I asked around and the tickets didn't belong to anybody so I kept them. The show is this weekend but I guess I'll only need one ticket. But if you want to come down I'd be happy to have you come along. Okay it wasn't until I re read this that I was how obvious that I was going to ask you it was. Isn't that a sad thing when you, yourself can pick that out? Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
-Michel  
  
Kiki read his latest letter and giggled of course she wanted to go! The vibrant girl jumped around the room happily. Wait a second....why was she so happy?  
  
She didn't bother to think why and wasted no time rushing into down to book the next flight to Tokyo.  
  
Michel reached into the deepest darkest corners of his tiny mailbox.  
  
"Uggg" he groaned feeling no letter that was usually in there, Kiki didn't forget right? Did it get lost in the mail? Michel began to pull his hand out, but it got stuck.  
  
The boy opened his mouth and began cursing under his breath. Try and yank as he might he just couldn't free himself. "Oh help..." Michel uttered.  
  
Instantly he felt a slight tap on his shoulder, the blue-eyed boy jumped and succeeded in causing more pain to his arm. Turning around the best he could he nearly jumped again but remember his arm.  
  
"KIKI?" his eyes bulged.  
  
"Surprise" the red head said and stifled a laugh.  
  
"Oh great" Michel rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't suppose you need my help?" Kiki added in dryly.  
  
"Would you please?" the boy begged.  
  
"Oh that's so cute it's pathetic" Kiki grinned.  
  
Slowly and carefully Kiki twisted Michel's arm around and pulled it out.  
  
"So I guess this what your surprise?" Michel replied rubbing his arm as Kiki nodded.  
  
"How about dinner?" Michel answer  
  
"That'd be nice." Kiki said.  
  
She was just so...so...he couldn't find the words.  
  
"Why are you staring at her like that? Stop it!" he thought silently to himself blushing unaware he did so. First, she looked curiously at the blushing boy and her face twisted into a grin.  
  
"-So this is what you live off of?" The red headed girl asked a bit taken back. The two were sitting in the middle of a Ramen standing slurping warm bowls of beef Ramen. The stools weren't very comfortable but neither really noticed for once both had someone to talk to, I wasn't about what was around them, the dingy street, chilly air and bleak sky weren't what you think would be the happiest mood a person could have. But it didn't matter for all they knew the sun was shining, the streets were clean and paved with morning glories and the sky was blue and the clouds fluffy and white.  
  
That kind of thing happens in love...  
  
They arrived home (Michel's apartment) and the first thing Kiki did was reach into Michel's closet for cleaning supplies.  
  
"Okay Mister Janitor!" Kiki began Let's get started!"  
  
"It's my day off!" Michel complained and Kiki forcefully placed a spray bottle of Windex cleaning fluid and tossed a rag over his head. The dirty rags end dipped over the redhead's left blue eye. He sighed noticeably and got to work while Kiki went around organizing.  
  
Cleaning may not sound fun but as Mary Poppins says: "Just a spoon for a sugar helps the medicine goes down in the most delightful way" Neither truly enjoyed cleaning but just being together made the work go faster and suddenly the end didn't seem so far away and their goal of cleanliness seemed even tangible.  
  
Both where extremely tired as they plopped down on Michel's apartment roof on a blanket. The summer air was refreshingly warm with the hints of warmer nights to come. The outside had most defiantly cleared up since the ramen lunch. So there they sat gazing up towards the sky.  
  
"See that Kiki? That cluster of stars looks like a cereal bowl and the end is a spoon."  
  
Kiki rolled her blue eyes.  
  
"Michel that's the big dipper"  
  
"Oh." He said and was silent for a moment "It still looks like a cereal bowl to me"  
  
"You sure know how to ruin the moment don't you?" Kiki said sarcastically.  
  
"What moment?" Michel asked quizzically.  
  
Kiki ignored this and pointed out:  
  
"I can see the big dipper from my home too" She rolled over and looked towards the darkened horizon.  
"That's right the sky's the same everywhere it just goes on forever" Michel admired.  
  
"I have to go back in two days you know" the spunky red-haired girl said quite sadly.  
  
"You sound like you don't want to go back" Michel added.  
  
"That's just the thing ever since my father was killed..."  
  
"I'm sorry" Michel said quietly.  
  
"No, there's nothing you or Shiro could have done. I miss him so much." And there was a moment of silence.  
  
"My mother used to say that memories are best cherished and not revisited. Those morning glories are flourishing. You like gardening don't you?"  
  
It was obvious that Michel had changed the subject; he could be quite subtle when he wanted to.  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
Just then a brilliant shooting star crossed the sky leaving a streak of tiny white light behind.  
  
"Diddya see that Michel?!" she asked grinning looking at his bright blue eyes that see could still see in the dark night. That was like Michel being a light of hoping in the dark he was always like that the humble server.  
  
"I did. Did you make a wish?" he replied turning to smile at Kiki.  
  
"A wish? Isn't that a little silly?" Kiki courtly said eyeing him.  
  
"Not in the least bit, I never wished when I was little I just do now because it can't hurt and it's nice believing in something." Michel responded.  
  
"Believing in something." She simply stated.  
  
"Yeah not like peace or war or fighting just wishing on the existing. Its kinda neutral." He said nonchalantly.  
  
"Mmmm" was all she said  
  
"Better stop before this gets to deep." Michel began.  
  
"No, it's a good thing. It makes you think what you really need." Kiki said slowly.  
  
"Well what do you want?" he asked innocently.  
  
"That's a good question what is it that we all want?" the girl countered.  
  
"Wouldn't it be better said as what is it that we all need?" he said.  
  
"I guess you could say it like that." Kiki spoke somewhat distracted.  
  
Little did each other know the heart has a funny way getting people to think like that. When you're with someone like that what does it make you think of? Sometimes the answer is right beside you.  
  
Both were silent for what seemed an eternity or rather a few minutes.  
  
"Can you think of anything to say?" Michel asked smiling.  
  
"I don't think anything needs to be said." Kiki closed her eyes lightly and opened them again.  
  
It was like there was a silent peaceful connection between them. Not that Kiki or Michel knew exactly but both had a very nice idea of what was going on in each others minds though their eyes.  
  
A magnet; that was what it was like. Michel and Kiki had sat up and got ready to go inside. Kiki hugged her knees and looked toward the still dim skyline. Michel sat next to her. There was an enchanting force inching them together both turned to look at the other. You could see it in their eyes.  
  
Slowly but surely their lips moved magnetically towards the others. Michel's lips grazed Kiki before softly making contact. Thus the kiss began slowly at first for they parted but their embrace grew and both went back for a more passionate attempt.  
  
There time froze and the beauty of it all swept past the two lovers thoughts.  
  
They broke at last and inhaled oxygen back into their lungs.  
  
Michel began to stutter something but Kiki drew her finger to his lip. She picked up the blanket they had sat on and made a gesture with her hand to go back inside.  
  
Kiki slept on the couch that night with sweet dreams. Truly there was something special she thought she never would have found but did in that intimate moment.  
  
As Michel's eyes glanced up at the sealing he couldn't help but remember her smiling face as if there was a mirror on the top of the wall with the memory from that moment. He knew it was coming, he could sense it he knew his attraction to her.  
  
"You're so stubborn Kiki I can't help but like you." He thought to himself.  
  
The next morning Kiki was up early. She smiled to herself and began humming while she began cooking breakfast.  
  
"It's dark in here." She thought and drew open the curtain. The sunrays beamed into the small and now bright kitchen.  
  
Michel began sleepwalking into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. He yawned and blinked. It was a most definitely a strange scene. Michel had not seen breakfast ready on the table since he was little kid.  
  
"Thank you Kiki." He said cheerfully feeling now very much awake.  
  
"No, Thank you Michel." Kiki smiled.  
  
They ate and they talked, today the couple would see "The Phantom of the Opera" and were looking forward to it.  
  
"-It leads me to believe you're not very spontaneous Michel."  
  
"Me?! Well..." Michel choked on his words. The two were walking in down town Tokyo on a shopping trip. Michel had selected a street full of a variety of shops.  
  
"Come on!" she grinned dragging him by the arm past the shops.  
  
"Where are we going?!" he asked while remembering to keep himself from tripping. The redhead raced to catch up with the blue-eyed girl.  
  
"To open spaces" she laughed.  
  
"We could get lost!" he yelled up ahead at her.  
  
She stopped only to pause and say: "Well than I like the idea of being lost with you" and winked. Michel blushed slightly.  
  
They came to clearing ahead, which was a local park. Fortunately they were not lost, for Michel had been to this park a great many times.  
  
"Isn't it great? You can stretch you arms out and inhale the air." Kiki said in a wonderfully refreshed tone.  
  
Michel inhaled deeply.  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
He continued. "But do you notice when you look at something, can't you see its shape? All its colors and its shades and everything around it? Can you define the shape of a cloud?"  
  
"You're a true artist Michel." She replied.  
  
"When I paint I can express my feeling and surroundings in my own way that's why I like it so much it's almost easier than speaking." The artist answered Kiki.  
  
"Well then Mister Michel can you as you say, "Define" me?" Kiki asked with traces of a smile.  
  
"I don't think anyone could define you Kiki." He grinned and the spunky girl gave in a twisted feigning anger smile.  
  
"Oh Michel!" she murmured "How precious you are!" she finished.  
  
"That was a pretty good show," Kiki told Michel as they walked out from the theater.  
  
Michel nodded in agreement.  
  
The two talked a little as they made their way back to his apartment.  
  
"You know what Michel," the redheaded girl said.  
  
"What Kiki?" he questioned.  
  
"You know when we were on the roof last night?" she began.  
  
A blushed crept up Michel's cheeks.  
  
"I liked it."  
  
Michel placed his hand behind his head and rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
  
Kiki flashed him a grin and trace her finger around the outline of his face.  
  
At the same time both spoke out: "All you can keep doing to throwing your feelings at them."  
  
"And then what if they accept?" asked Kiki. They approached Michel's front apartment door.  
  
"Then this." Michel said and his lips made contact with hers in a romantic dreamy sort of way.  
  
When they parted she said, "I think you liked that just as much as I did, no, I know you liked that just as much as I did.  
  
He flashed her a dreamy smile.  
  
"Promise you'll write me letters when I have to go back?" Kiki questioned  
  
"I will Kiki, its just that I don't want you to go back, can't you stay here?"  
  
"I would Michel, its just that I have so many responsibilities at home." She turned aside. Michel put her arm around her shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"It must have been hard to lose your father."  
  
"It was. I'm not going to forget him I just want to honor his memory."  
  
"I just want...to help...or do something I don't want a small unimportant life that I have now I want to feel...how I always feel now." Michel thought aloud.  
  
"That's why you have to hold on to your feelings Michel." Kiki responded turning back to him.  
  
"Its so hard, and I don't want...to do it with out you." Michel said rather bashfully.  
  
"You won't have to." Kiki said and Michel brushed a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"I'm glad" they both said at the same time. 


End file.
